The Emerald Stones Origins
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Jessica,Conny,Vanessa,and Tomyia are stuck telling the story of how they met the Sonic crew and before that as a sudden thunderstorm hit leaving the crew bored and without power.What has caused this mysterious thunderstorm,what secrets will be revealed during this story,and will you read this before chickening out?DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:I got an account change so...****now I got to resubmit older stories**  
**Sonic:That's what you get when you lose your password**  
**Me:I wonder where Shadow is?  
Sonic:Why do you ask?  
Shadow:Because Faker I'm everywhere!**  
**Sonic:WTF Are you a stalker?**  
**Shadow:How do I know you** **aren't a stalker  
Sonic:Says the emo hedgehog!  
Me:OK while these stalkers are arguing plz review this story ****especially since I fixed it.  
Jessica&Conny:Don't we get a say in this!  
Shadow:Why you so silent Faker they popped in out of nowhere and you don't call they stalkers!  
Jessica:Who are you calling a stalker ,Emo!*Tackles Shadow*  
****Sonic:That's why Emo  
Conny:*Sighs*Que Story**

** Chapter 1**  
_ Jessica's POV_

I walked into the room where the other were sitting around the fireplace in Chris's living room. Sonic and the others were in a circle around the fireplace, the fire crackling and causing their skins to glow a eerily orange while my gaze passed over to Conny's red stone that hung around her neck which started to glow a soft calming red causing her to look straight at me. A soft smile spreaded across her features as she patted the carpet next to her calling me silently over next to the warmth.I slowly walked over to the warm fire as the others picked up their heads to smile and call me over. I sat down as the others started to chatter all at once when all of a suddenly someone yelled,"cool it guys!" Everyone looked over to the cause of the yell to discover Sonic who was leaning against the couch with his arms folded across his chest when all of a sudden...lightning flashed across the room causing the lights to go out.

_'Strange',_thought Sonic who snuck a quick glance towards the window where it was as night outside and raining,_'the sky was blue just a second ago but now its cloudy and it doesn't matter now especially since I can't go out for my run.'_"The lightning is pretty scary isn't Mr. Sonic?"Said Cream,coming up behind Sonic cuddling Cheese."It's not so bad once you get used to it."Replied Sonic as he glanced over to a certain two tailed fox whose tails where puffed out and shaking." Yeah don't worry Cream...how about we tell stories to keep your mind off of it" Said Amy who came behind the rabbit to give her a quick hug."Not a bad idea"said Conny elbowing me in the ribs. And I know just the story you could tell us!"Said Amy smiling towards me,Conny,Tomyia,and Vanessa."What why us!" We all said at the same time causing everyone to laugh at us."I'm talking about the story on how you met us",Said Amy making us frown."Why!"We all said again this time causing us to glare at each other while everyone laughed."Because you've hadn't exactly told us the beginning on how you met us so...everyone who agrees raise your hands."Said Sonic before throwing his arm up along with everyone else. "Not fair I demand a recount!"Said Conny who threw her arms up in the air dramatically."Yeah!"Agreed Vanessa and Tomyia urgently.

_Five recounts later..."_Guys no matter how many times we do another recount we are going to lose!" I said obviously not happy about losing."Well come on Jessica tell us before its five years into the future."Said Sonic who was tapping his foot obviously lose all signs of patience."Fine Tappy I see you're so impatient that you're fidgeting in your shoes but why me?"I said frowning slightly while everyone stared at the others sitting behind me."Umm...because..."Trailed off Tomyia as she scooted over to me and whispered in my ear quietly."No,no and no you wouldn't dare!"I screamed as Tomyia smirked evilly before scooting back beside Vanessa."What?"Said Sonic as I looked up to see everyone staring confusingly at me and Tomyia."Nothing.."I trailed off before clearing my suddenly dry throat."Anyway to start my story...Our parents were in the hospital waiting for their children even though they were expecting one baby...


	2. Chapter 2 THe Weird Birth

**Conny:It feels great being apart of the Sonic Crew doesn't it Jessica?  
Jessica:...  
Me:What's wrong cat got your tongue?  
Jessica:*nods over to Amy who has an hammer over her head*  
Conny:What are you doing Amy?  
Amy:She saw Sonic I know it but she won't tell me!**  
***Sonic covered in a red glow ,appears in the room*  
Sonic:Wha?  
*Conny's gem and hands glow a deadly red*  
Conny:Happy?Now can you please release my sister?  
Amy:Sure!*Hammer disappears*Now come here Sonikku!**  
***Sonic shakes out of the aura before running out of the room*Traitorrrrrrrrrss!  
Jessica:Don't look at me I saw him run in here before he ran under that table.  
Amy:I knew it!But that doesn't matter right now I need to get my Sonikku!*Runs out the room*  
Me:Okk...Que Reviews Jessica and Conny!  
Jessica&Conny:REVIEW this story PLZZZ!AND if you want to see more of us tell us by saying we want more of JESSICA&CONNY!**_**Conny's POV (Again)**_  
**  
**

"Wait do you really to start at the beginning?" Said Sonic waving his hands." You're right " I said a smirk coming on my face." At the beginning of time scientists believed there was a Big Bang Theory..." "NOOOOOOO!" Yelled everyone including Conny who was sitting right beside me." Then no more interrupts!" I said rubbing my sore ear, wincing as I heard Conny's voice ringing throughout my ears.

_"Anyway there was my parents sitting in the hospital back where we come from but let me tell you about this was a special hospital that was hidden underneath the streets from the authoritites where people who had special abilities such as running,strength or even flying came. Anyway there were my parents in the hospital room, my dad rubbing my mom's hand as they waited for the doctor to come back out with their bundle of joy when suddenly the doctor who was slowly walking towards my parents with an unusually big bundle of blankets in his arms looked at my parents and delivered whatever news he had in store."_

_"I have some unexpected news to tell you."Said the doctor,a look of concern planted on his face."What is it?"Said Jason Black who was a tall man with light brown skin and what appears sharp yellow eyes that stared straight into the doctor's own pair of concerned and scared ,dull eyes which made him seemed as if he was blind."Well...see for yourself!"Said the doctor as he lowered the blankets towards our mother who urgently took them before gasping(our mother had long black curly hair that stopped at her shoulders,a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts in a split second,light brown skin,sharp piercing yellow eyes,and two small dimples on her cheeks also her name was Jeanette Brown).Anyway our father looked right over our mother's shoulder before giving a small gasp of surprise himself because there wrapped up in the bundle was not one baby...but two babies who were almost identical if it wasn't for both babies having one dimple on the opposite sides of their cheeks._

_"Doctor how exactly is this possible!"Yelled Jason B.,tightly gripping our mother's shoulders as he stared up at the doctor."You have to power to predict something that's going to happen before it even does,you're one of the smartest professors around,and you're asking me how is this possible?"Said the doctor eying our two confused parents with his arms crossed."Excuse my husband doctor but we are more mechanics and animal professors then biology."Said our mother who was busy glaring at my dad for waking up the now two crying bab-"_I trailed off as I heard someone yell,"hold on!"I looked over to the cause of the noise to discover Tails with his hand up in the air and his bright sky blue eyes filled with curiosity."Is that how you guys know how to fix the plane sometimes?"Said Tails as he stared directly into my eyes,hungry for the answer."Yes me,Conny,and Tomyia all know mechanics and how to cure or take care of almost any injury."I replied looking out the corner of my eye as I watched Tomyia smirk;obviously happy about being a little bit in the limelight for something she does."Now anymore more questions before I move on?"I said sitting with my hands on my hips daring anyone to speak up."Were you cute when you were a babies?"Said Amy as everyone started to crack up except me and Conny because we were too busy blushing well...mainly Conny because I knew how to cover mine up better than anybody.

"Anyway continuing my story…"I said as everyone slowly stopped their snickering_."Our mother was angry at my dad for waking up their two bundles of joy before staring back at the doctor who cleared in throat loudly."Fine…,but before I answer your question I think you're pretty lucky to come to this hospital and not one of the mortal hospitals."Said the doctor his dull eyes staring into our mother's sharp yellow ones."Of course we wouldn't go to the other hospitals we are psychics after all and if they found out about us and our babies do you think we'll still be alive!?"Yelled our father whose eyes glowed a piercing yellow before dying down as our mother slapped him on the arm."Jason I thought you would behave better than this!"Said our mother as she frowned angrily at our father before turning back to the doctor;caressing the two now wide awake babies gently."Now please continue what you were going to say."Said our mother gently and softly with her head down and staring at her beautiful babies._A snort came from Sonic but I quickly ignored it and the feeling to strangle him but I could tell Conny was having a harder time controlling her anger because her stone was glowing a deadly red and she was frowning deeply.

_"Yes...well it seems that you psychic abilities has affected your baby's mental mind which is technically your baby's conscious...anyway when both of your psychic abilities were combined your baby's conscious was the most affected mainly because it couldn't contain the majority of both of your psychic abilities which made the conscious overload and well...soon the baby's conscious well….I don't know how this is possible but some kind of powerful energy affected the conscious also causing the baby's DNA to split apart and create something similar to an alter ego except in a different somehow the powerful energy that got into you Jeanette also got into both babies and somehow masked the other baby which is probably why it didn't show up earlier."Explained the doctor before gesturing towards the two now resting babies in our mother's lap._

_"Do you know about this mystery energy ?"Said the doctor searching our mother's eyes for any kind of hint of the answer."Sadly...yes because like I said before we are more mechanics and animal professors than biology but we still try to study biology the best we can-""Please get to the point ."Interrupted by the doctor our mother frowned slightly before continuing,"as I was saying...we were trying to get better at biology and other things...then I remembered the day came when a mystery emerald was found around our home-"_"Was that a Chaos Emerald!"Replied Chris as the others quickly shouted out their agreements before Vanessa shouted out,"if you guys were more quiet then you would probably find out!"The room instantly went quiet...well other than the fact that the rain and lightning were still trying to let their voices be heard to everyone in the room.

"Yes well...it really was a Chaos Emerald but it was rumored that the Chaos Emeralds back then were able to pass through planets including of the emeralds there was one special emerald that was a green color that was handed down throughout our family through the years on my mother's side.""But I thought the emeralds were always on Mobius or like now on Earth!"Said Knuckles who was cracking his namesakes self-consciously."That's why they were always so hard to find."Tomyia said rubbing the red emerald that she held in her hands;staring at it as if she was mesmerized by its beauty."Can I continue now?"I said my voice obviously showing annoyance."Yeah please continue!"Said Sonic and Tails in unison before me and Conny snickered at their childish actions."I swear if someone else starts talking at the same tim-"Trailed off Shadow and Rouge together who until now were surprisingly quiet during the whole story ...well other than Rouge trying to take Tomyia's emerald but only got frozen by her powers before sitting back down;admitting started laughing even when Shadow threatened to Chaos Blast everyone in the room unless they stopped laughing."ANYWAY!"I yelled loud enough to silence everyone but not a loud enough to shatter the windows like I did the last time I wanted everyone's attention...which I got more or less."Back to the story!"I said as everyone got themselves settled back in their appropriate positions.

_"Anyway...what our mother was saying…""A mystery emerald was found around our home generations ago on my side of the family...my great,great,great,great grandparents found and protected the mystery green emerald for many,many years before passing it down from generation to generation but not before discovering the mighty powers of the emerald and using it to aid in guarding the Chaos Emerald causing each generation to be born with the powers of the emerald and protect the magical gem from falling into the wrong hands including me."Finished our mother as our father slowly took the two babies ;observing both the babies before gasping as he stared at both of the girls' eyes."That explains the mystery energy in both of you babies but-"Said the doctor before our father interrupted him with a loud,"hey"before everyone turned to him."They each only have one yellow eye!"Yelled our father before our mother dragged his arm down to reveal the two different eyes babies;each baby had one eye with a dark brown color and the other eye a bright yellow color."Like I said before.. their DNA's split apart so stuff like this is common between the two girls."Said the doctor as the two parents investigated their kids for any other differences between their two baby girls._

_"Anyway…",said the doctor getting the attention of the two parents who looked up quickly from their twin daughters."You still haven't named your two babies you know…"Trailed off the doctor before both parents looked each other in the eye,carefully."You name one baby and I name the other."Said our father before glancing back down as our mother slowly took one the babies out of his hands."That…",the doctor started as he pointed at the baby in my mother's arms with a small smile."Is your baby's supposed conscious."Both parents stared down at the baby at the in our mother's arms before looking back at the doctor with confused looks."How do you know?"Said our father as he stared annoyingly at the doctor while rocking the sleeping baby in his arms."Even though she was the first one out...you can tell she that she is slightly smaller then the one you're holding because she didn't develop right and thanks to energy she was somehow supposed to be born months ago!"Replied the doctor angrily as our mother stared at the baby in her lap,which was cooing and grabbing the dress she wore,before glancing at the baby,who was shaken awake by the arguing,in her husband's arms and realized the size difference._

_"Conny!"Yelled our mother happily before lifting the giggling baby slightly in the air."What?"Yelled both doctor and our father in unison as our mother smirked smugly at them."If you two weren't so busy arguing you would of heard me in the first place!"Said our mother before putting on a false pout as the two men in the room murmured apologies then looking up;staring at our mother."What is it you say Jean?"Said our father curious about the sudden funny look on our mother's face."You heard me!I'm calling this baby Conny...short for-"_Before I could get the word out Conny covered my mouth as everyone looked at us in confusion."What's going on?"Said Sonic ;an eye ridge raised up in the air in curiosity."Nothing!"Said Conny before drawing my ear near her face._"You say anything and you're dead Jessica!"_Whispered Conny threateningly before releasing my ear harshly._"Big on threats today are we?"_I replied smugly before looking back up at the crew with a small smile planted on my face."Back to the story!"I yelled cheerfully before anyone could interject and started the story back up.

"_You sure you want to name that baby...Conny?"Replied our father as he stared at the now sleepy baby."Of course it fits her perfectly!What about the baby in your arms?"Said our mother as our father stared down at the silent baby and for the first time noticed she was watching and observing everything that was going on around her."Jessica."Said our father shortly as the baby looked up at him before giving a short and small smile."Why Jessica?"Replied our mother puzzled."Because...I remember seeing somewhere the name Jessica meaning ' He Sees'."Replied our father smugly as our mother smiled kindly while watching 'Jessica' stare around the room before closing her eyes softly."You know she's not a boy right?"Said our mother already knowing the answer."No really? I didn't notice...but the name will stick since it does sound like a girl's name.""Then its settled...welcome, to the family...Jessica and Conny!"_

"That's it!"Yelled Sonic annoyingly with his arms crossed against his chest."No but if you could let me continue we may, I don't know, actually get somewhere!"I yelled tired of Sonic and before he could remark Amy decided to speak up."You said you had a green emerald...but where is it?"Said Amy as a chorus of "yeah"s rang out in the living room."Well...yes we did have the emerald...but that's was when we were babies still at the age of one on our 'supposed' birthday..."

**Me:So there's chapter 2 so far so good :)**  
**Conny&Jessica:Ohh….**  
**Me:What's the problem guys?**  
**Conny&Jessica:*Points to Amy dragging an unconscious Sonic covered in lipstick in the shape of kisses***  
**Me:Ohh….Um Amy?**  
**Amy*Drags Sonic to the couch and lays him there*Hmm?**  
**Jessica:What...um happened to Sonic?**  
**Amy:I was chasing him and he tripped then got knocked out so...why not take advantage of the situation?**  
**Me,Conny&Jessica:Umm….**  
**Conny:Yeah let's take advantage of the situation*wink wink***  
**Jessica:*Pulls out a camera*Mmmhmmm**  
**Me and Conny:*smirks*Take it **  
**Me:While Jessica is busy taking a picture to black-I mean to show Sonic the fun he and Amy were having let me say this to everyone plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review this story and if you want draw a picture of Sonic with those lipstick marks on him!Now…**  
**Amy,Conny&Jessica:GOODBYE!**  
**Me:NO FAIR!**


End file.
